Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a broadband wireless access technology based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard. Mobile WiMAX uses a scalable orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme to deliver wireless broadband packet data services to mobile terminals.
IEEE 802.16m OFDMA air interface is a frame-based network protocol. In general, each frame is time divided into multiple sub-frames (e.g., 8 sub-frames). Some of these sub-frames contain downlink (DL) traffic and others carry uplink (UL) traffic. Some of the DL sub-frames also contain control information about allocations of resource units.